


Just around the corner

by satanic_homosexual



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_homosexual/pseuds/satanic_homosexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam feels bad that him and Gabe aren't spending alot of time together and Gabriel is bored</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just around the corner

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I can't write dirty talk

Sam sat up in the lumpy motel bed he had struggled to find restful sleep in the past three nights. The case that brought him to this little back water town in Texas had proven to be quite a bit more difficult than Sam and Dean had expected. What they had thought was one or two witches had turned into an extremely large coven of witches. They knew the Winchesters were in town and they were not happy about it. Sam and Dean had developed quite a collection of hex bags that, with the help Castiel, they had found in every nook and cranny they got near. Dean had gotten really pissed off when he found one stuck in the exhaust pipe of the impala. With Dean’s newfound passion/rage they had managed to flush all the witches out.  
Sam stretched his arms and twisted his back which responded with an audible crack. He looked to the adjacent bed where he had expected his brother to be face deep in the back of Castiel’s head. His brother and the angel had finally gotten their head’s out of their asses and were together, which was great except Sam and Dean couldn’t afford separate rooms and Cas and Dean weren’t the most discrete lovers. At least when Sam and Gabriel got together Gabriel whisked them off to some for away hideout in some exotic location as to not disturb Dean and Cas. After about three weeks of Sam pretending he couldn’t hear his brother and the angel’s nightly escapades, Cas decided to bring up the fact that he could put up a little sound proof bubble around him and Dean. Would have been useful three weeks ago, Sam had thought but hey, beggars can’t be choosers.  
Sam flung his legs off the side of the bed and pulled on his underpants. He shuffled his was over to the bathroom in hopes of washing that morning taste out of his mouth. Sam’s hand was on the door knob when he realized that Dean was probably in there, that or getting breakfast with Cas. Sam knocked on the door. “Dean, you in there?” he called. There was no response. Sam shrugged and pushed open the door to find Dean and Cas aggressively making out on the counter top. “Oh shit dude fuck I knocked oh my god” Sam rambled on in a panic and he shut the door and ran from the room like I was on fire. He pulled on the jeans and a shirt and headed out. Sam decided he’d walk down to the diner at the end of the street and get something to eat while he let his brother finish up in the bathroom. Sam sat down at a booth at the back occupying himself with his menu when he heard the sound of wing fluttering and the scent of cinnamon and mint.  
“Hey Samsquatch!”  
“Hi Gabe” Sam said to the archangel, hardly looking up from his menu.  
“Why the long face Sammy?” said Gabriel as he slid into the seat opposite Sam.  
“Nothing, just walking in on our brothers going at it like animal” Sam said with the slightest hint of a smile on his face  
Gabriel gave a look of mock surprise “Oh my! Such scandalous behavior!” the archangel put on n admonishing expression and wagged his finger at Sam “I hope you boys haven’t corrupted my sweet innocent baby brother!”  
Sam couldn’t help but smile “it’s just too darn bad you haven’t given me the chance to corrupt you in so long” Sam said with a wink  
“My, my Mr. Winchester with talk like that you may just drive a girl mad” Gabe said with his trade mark smirk. “But,” he said sitting back and sighing. “I’m far too busy for any of that right now, with the apocalypse and what not” Gabriel said looking up at Sam  
“I’m sure you’ll find time” purred Sam taking Gabriel’s hand in his own  
“I can always find time for my moose” said Gabriel, placing a soft kiss on Sam’s hand “but unfortunately, I can’t right now, busy, busy, busy, so much to do” Gabriel winked at Sam and vanished, leaving behind a thick cloud of cinnamon scent.  
Sam grabbed his jacket and left the diner with a grin that would put a school girl to shame. Sam’s expression changed when he turned the corner to head back to the motel and saw Dean pinning Cas to the side of the dinner, his tongue deep in the other man’s mouth.  
“Jesus fucking-” Sam turned back the way he came quicker than he thought possible and kept walking down the street. He walked for about ten minutes before he slowed down and relaxed. He looked around to see where he was. Sam had stopped in front of a quaint little book store and across the street was a small coffee shop. Sam decided he would distract himself from the events of the last couple of hours with some light reading. Sam Walked into the Book Shop and was greeted by a thin woman with very kind eyes. Sam smiled and went to browse. It had been far too long since Sam had the chance to read for fun and he decided this was the golden opportunity. Sam weaved between the different sections of books and stopped in the non-fiction section when something interesting caught his eye. It wasn’t a book that caught Sam’s attention but rather His brother and Cas vigorously undressing each other on the floor. Sam stared at the garish display for about twenty second before turning and muttering “this is fucking bullshit.” Sam grabbed a book off the mystery shelf and sulked over to the counter where the slim lady was reading a romance novel. She looked up and smiled at Sam. Sam smiled back and placed his book down with his money. After the transaction was finished Sam started out of the store but stopped and doubled back to the woman the counter.  
“I was just wondering if you saw two men walk in here earlier. One’s a bit shorter than me and the other would be in a suit and trench coat?” the woman pouted and shook her head  
“Sorry you’re the first guy to come in here in here in the last hour.”  
Sam sighed and bit his lip angrily “okay thank you anyways.”  
Sam stormed out of the book store and started walking back to the motel. He noticed he was approaching a small ally and stuck his head around the corner and sure enough there was Dean and Cas groping each other and groaning loudly. Sam kept walking and made of point of turning his head around the corner of each store and every time there was his brother and the angel going at each other like dogs in heat.  
Sam stormed into the motel room to see Gabriel lying on his bed reading a book.  
“I’m gonna be honest kiddo, I didn’t expect you to figure it out so soon,” Gabriel said not looking up from the page he was reading. “I’m impressed.” he said looking up at Sam's flushed face  
“What the hell possessed you to do something like this?” demanded Sam trying to maintain his anger with the trickster.  
“Oh come on Sammy,” said Gabe, slipping into a sitting position. “I’m an all-powerful being and I was bored!” said Gabe defensively. “Besides, you said you self we haven’t had any fun in so long”  
“How was that supposed to be fun?” asked Sam fighting a smile  
“We it was fun for me and that’s all that really matters” Gabriel responded rolling on to his back to continue reading.  
Sam moved across the room to his bed and sat on Gabriel’s chest.  
“Well mister egocentric, I think it’s time I had some fun myself” said Sam kissing Gabriel hard on the lips.  
“Couldn’t agree more Sammy” Said Gabe with a smile. The archangel snapped his fingers and the two men disappeared, leaving behind a think mist scent


End file.
